16 March 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-16 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well hi there, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. Are you going my way?" *John is mystified why anyone would want to break into his beaten-up Mercedes, as had happened in London that morning. *Note especially John's craftily compiled sequence featuring records by Hem, Him and Hum: the last is called Why I Like The Robins, which then links to a track by that group. JP says he would have included Hom if they existed (but they did) and that he was once given an LP by Ham. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dreadzone: 'Life Love & Unity (Ninety Six Mix) (CDS)' (Virgin) :(JP: 'A couple of nights ago, some of our mates came round for no particular reason really, and we sat around the kitchen table, drinking cheap red wine and talking an amazing amount of nonsense and listening to Dreadzone records played at a breathtaking volume, and decided that we must see Dreadzone within the next week. I think Leicester University is the only place where we can go and see them, so I'll report on that in next week's exciting edition of John Peel's Music From BFBS.') As can be seen in 23 March 1996 (BFBS), this never happened, and was undoubtedly stymied by Peel's stint covering for Mark Radcliffe. *Only Ones: 'Intro / The Immortal Story (CD-Live At The BBC)' (Windsong International) *Only Ones: 'Lovers Of Today (CD-Live At The BBC)' (Windsong International) :(JP: 'The temptation is actually to just let this run because it sounds so good, but it is after all no longer 1978, as some of you may have spotted.') *Make-Up: 'Blue Is Beautiful (7")' (Black Gemini) *Meta-Matics: 'Absence Of Rhythm (split 7" with Make-Up)' (Black Gemini) *Popcorn: 'Ola Chico! (CD-Stereo Show Case)' (Drive-In Productions) *Three Colours Red: 'This Is My Hollywood (7")' (Fierce Panda) *Weeping In Fits And Starts: 'Bridge To Nowhere 'Bridge To Nowhere (7")' (Rhubarb) *Bandulu: 'Jester (2xLP-Cornerstone)' (Blanco Y Negro) *Terry Ganzie: 'Praise Jehovah (7")' (Penthouse) *Heads: 'Quad (LP-Relaxing With...)' (Headhunter) *Alan Metzger: Untitled (7")' (Stuadess) Although there is no title on the disc, John speculates from the lyrics that the song may be called Sundown. *Men In Black: 'That's How We Do It' *Guided By Voices: 'The Official Ironmen Rally Song (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) :(JP (while next record fades under) '(Iron Men) are those people I think who go out and bond with other men by dancing around naked painted with woad in the woods in the dead of winter and so on: not really my idea of a good time, I must admit, but to each his own, I always say.....nice fire and a glass of red....well, several glasses of red...football on the television...that's more my style.') *'unknown' *''news - edited out'' *Done Lying Down: 'Nirvana Ripoff (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *Eat Static: 'Bony Incus (Man With No Name Remix) (2x12")' (Planet Dog) *Hem: 'Be Completely Full Of... (7")' (Fantastic) *HiM: 'Sweatshop (3x5) (CD-Egg)' (Southern) *Hum: 'Why I Like The Robins (LP-You'd Prefer An Astronaut)' (Dedicated) *Robins: 'Smokey Joe's Cafe (Compilation LP-Rock Begins Volume 2)' (Atco) *Manual: 'Loop-Age (2xLP-Tuneage)' (Out On A Limb) *Bob Baker: 'Kitty Kat Korner (Compilation CD-Country Hicks Volume 1)' (Barklog) *Guided By Voices: 'No Sky (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *Centry: 'Melodica Dub (Compilation CD-All The World In An Egg)' (Universal Egg) *Nub: 'Blue Climber (CDS)' (Jackass) *Chakra Khan: 'Mauve Zone (12")' (Brute) *Six Finger Satellite: 'Massive Cocaine Seizure (7")' (Sub Pop) *West Nkosi: 'Majava Java (CD-Village Bump)' (Gallo) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-03-16 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:04 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes